Blue Sky
by znc
Summary: Aku harus mengetahui alasan ayahku pergi...
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal, semoga terhibur :)

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE SKY<strong>

Lumina's POV

Namaku Lumina. Di usia 16 tahun ini aku cukup mahir memainkan piano. Semua orang yang mendengarnya akan mengatakan bahwa permainan pianoku indah. Ayahku, Jack, seorang peternak sukses yang menikahi ibuku, Claire, pada usia 21 tahun. Kehidupanku nyaris sempurna, sesempurna putri dalam dongeng. Ya, sangat sempurna sebelum ayahku pergi dan menceraikan ibuku.

"Katakan, Bu, mengapa ayah pergi? Mengapa ia menceraikanmu? Tidak ada pertengkaran diantara kalian, bukan? Lalu mengapa?" Aku sesegukan. Ibuku masih terpaku, membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Hujan di luar sangat deras, membasahi seluruh Kota Forget-Me-Not.

Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti, keadaan ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Saat aku membuka mata pagi ini, ayahku sudah pergi. Aku menemukan ibuku terdiam di sudut jendela sambil memeluk secarik kertas. Secarik kertas hina yang kubenci, surat cerai ayah dan ibuku.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini aku melangkah lesu menuju sekolahku, Forget- Me-Not High School. Logikaku melayang tanpa arah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang keberadaan ayahku, alasan ia menceraikan ibuku, perjalanan hidupku ke depan, semuanya memenuhi otakku. Sejarah kehidupan sempurna yang kujalani selama ini seperti tiada artinya. Seperti gelembung berharga yang pecah hanya karena sebatang jarum.<p>

BRAKK! Aku menabrak seseorang, kemudian terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sesosok makhluk tampan dengan mata biru langitnya membungkuk ke arahku.

Aku terdiam menatap sosok dihadapanku saat ini. _"Siapa dia?"_

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Aku segera berdiri seraya menepuk seragamku yang kotor. Nadiku terasa beku saat ia menatapku.

"Maaf... Aku berjalan tidak melihatmu."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "_Sepertinya murid baru, aku belum pernah melihatnya."_

* * *

><p><span>Claire's POV<span>

Aku meneguk teh saat Lumina kembali dari sekolah. Aku tersenyum padanya, seolah melupakan kejutan menyakitkan hari ini.

"Ibuuu... Lihat apa yang aku bawa."

Lumina berlari sambil melambaikan kertas ke arahku.

"Kau tau? Tadi aku bertanya pada Dokter Trent tentang keberadaan ayah, setelah kupaksa, akhirnya ia memberitahuku. Tak kusangka semudah ini. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana? Mulai besok kan liburan musim panas?"

Senyum Lumina mengembang.

"Bicara apa kau, Nak? Lupakan ayahmu. Aku tidak akan mencarinya."

"Mengapa, Bu? Aku harus mendengar penjelasan ayah. Lagipula alamat ini dekat kok, di Kota Mineral, dekat kota ini."

"KUBILANG LUPAKAN AYAHMU, LUMINA!"

Wajah Lumina mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Kalau ibu tidak mau, biar aku yang mencarinya!" Lumina berlari keluar meninggalkanku yang mulai menangis.

"Kau akan menyesal, Nak. Sungguh kau akan menyesal."

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya bercerai menjadi hantaman tiba-tiba untuk Lumina, membuatnya nekat mencari Jack. Kini ia tiba di Kota Mineral. Cukup asing baginya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia ke kota ini sendirian.

"Permisi, apakah tuan tau alamat ini?"

"Tidak."

"Nyonya, kau tau alamat ini?"

"Tidak."

Lumina mulai gelisah, sudah seharian ia mencari, namun belum juga menemukan alamat yang tertulis di kertas yang digenggamnya. Ia bahkan sudah melalui jalan yang sama tiga kali. Setiap orang yang ditanyanya hanya menggeleng datar. Tidak ada yang benar-benar memperdulikannya.

Langit tidak lagi berwarna biru terang, matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri. Lumina menyipitkan matanya saat seorang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya. Seseorang bermata biru langit indah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau yang waktu itu, kan? Sedang apa disini?" Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah ya, aku ada perlu di kota ini. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ini kota asalku. Aku akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas disini bersama kakekku. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, ya. Oh ya, aku Gray."

"Aku… Lumina. Kamu baru pindah ke Kota Forget-Me-Not ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, aku baru pindah minggu lalu."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Hmm… Kau tau alamat ini?" Lumina menyerahkan kertas yang ia genggam sejak tadi.

"Ah ya, alamat ini dekat dengan rumah kakekku. Mau kuantar?"

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Gray mengangguk bingung.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Gray."

Mereka berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Lumina melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Satu pesan masuk.

**From: Dr. Trent**

**Lumina, cepat kembali ke Kota Forget-Me-Not, ibumu gantung diri.**

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca. Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan. –znc-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** BLUE SKY**

_**Chapter 2**_

Lumina's POV 

Pakaian hitam, payung hitam, orang-orang yang menunduk. Aku benci suasana ini. Di depanku telah berbaring manusia kaku tanpa nyawa, ia yang pernah melahirkanku. Perlahan ia memasuki negeri bawah tanah. Entah mengapa aku hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa menangis ataupun berteriak. Aku benar-benar ingin diam saat ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku merasa kematian itu dekat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. "Sabar, Nak. Jangan menyerah dengan kehidupan."

"Nenek?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum tulus, meski aku tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan tangis. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku memeluknya, menjatuhkan semua air mata yang kupunya.

"Mengapa harus aku, Nek? Mengapa orang yang kusayangi semua meninggalkanku?"

"Sshh... Inilah hidup. Sabar, Nak..."

Aku mencoba mengangkat kepala dan menatap nenek dalam-dalam.

"Nek... Apa aku bukan anak yang baik?"

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa, Nak?"

"Kata ibu anak yang baik memiliki takdir yang baik. Apa aku bukan anak yang baik? Apa aku gadis yang menyebalkan? Mengapa ibu harus gantung diri? Mengapa ayah harus menceraikannya?" Aku sesegukan, membenamkan kepalaku dalam pelukan nenek, satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya saat ini.

"Nenek akan tinggal bersamamu, bergembiralah."

* * *

><p><em><span>(Flashback: on)<span>_

**From: Dr. Trent**

**Lumina, cepat kembali ke Kota Forget-Me-Not, ibumu gantung diri.**

Kakiku seperti mati rasa, seluruh tubuhku seakan membeku. Aku terjatuh.

"Bohong kan? Ini bohong kan? Kalau ia berbohong, aku akan memaafkannya, asalkan ia berbohong."

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Gray berjongkok mendekatiku. Aku masih terdiam. Bibirku kaku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, seharusnya aku senang. Pria pertama yang kusukai memperhatikanku. Tapi berita ini melucuti semuanya, bahkan keinginanku untuk bertemu ayah menghilang begitu saja.

Tubuhku lemas. Aku nyaris kehilangan kesadaranku.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku berusaha menahan mataku agar tidak menangis. "Maaf, Gray... Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku." Aku mencoba berdiri. Tanpa kuduga Gray memutar tubuhku ke punggungnya.

"Gray, apa yang..."

"Kau mau pulang kan? Ayo pulang bersamaku."

_(Flashback: off)_

* * *

><p>Aku memandangi nisan ibuku. Ribuan memori hangat tentang orang tuaku melintas bebas dalam otakku sekarang.<p>

"Kau belum pulang?"

Aku menoleh.

"Gray..."

Gray meringis. "Cih, mengapa udara dingin sekali?" Gray membuka jaketnya dan mengenakannya padaku. Aku terdiam. Entah apa yang seharusnya kurasakan saat ini. Di satu sisi aku bahagia bisa dekat dengan Gray, tapi masalahku terlalu menyesakkan, membuat kebahagiaanku hambar.

* * *

><p>"Gray, maaf, liburanmu di Kota Mineral berantakan karena mengantarku kesini." Aku membuka percakapan. Kini kami duduk di depan rumahku. Langit berwarna hitam pekat, tidak ada bintang satupun.<p>

Gray terdiam, matanya kosong menatap ke langit. "Bukan masalah, lagipula aku sudah bosan berada disana."

Aku merasa air muka Gray sedikit berbeda kali ini. Ia menjadi sosok yang dingin, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu." Gray berlalu. Aku menatap punggungnya lekat-lekat.

"Sepertinya aku mencintai orang ini."

* * *

><p>BRUKK! Beberapa buku jatuh menimpaku saat aku merapikan kamar ibuku. Aku meringis, dahiku tergores. Aku merapikan buku-buku itu kembali.<p>

Mataku tertuju pada salah satu buku tua bersampul cokelat. Aku memungutnya.

"Blue Sky... Mungkinkah ini diary ibu?"

Disana terselip beberapa foto ibu dan ayahku. Aku sedikit ragu, tapi hawa penasaran mengitari logikaku. Kemudian aku membuka lembaran pertama...

Claire's POV

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Aku memperhatikan seragam baru yang kukenakan beberapa kali.

"Kau terlihat manis mengenakannya, Nak."

Aku tersenyum pada ibuku.

"Cepatlah, kau akan terlambat."

Sejak lahir aku belum pernah melihat ayahku. Ibu bilang ayah sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya aku ingin seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, memiliki keluarga lengkap. Tapi tidak apa-apa untukku, memiliki seorang ibu saja sudah cukup.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan cepat. Tidak pernah kusangka bisa menjadi siswa Mineral High School. Demi masuk sekolah ini aku belajar mati-matian. Impianku dari dulu bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang memiliki ruang musik sendiri, di kota ini hanya ada satu sekolah yang memilikinya, Mineral High School. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bidang akademik, aku lebih suka bermain piano.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran pertama adalah fisika, sangat membosankan. Pria tua berkacamata berusaha membuat lawakan-lawakan tidak lucu disela pelajarannya. Aku tidak tahan. Aku berjalan jinjit keluar kelas.<p>

"Ah, ruang musik." Aku berlari mencari ruang musik, ruangan yang menjadi alasanku bersekolah disini. Tapi sekolah ini terlalu luas, aku tersesat bahkan di sekolahku sendiri. Aku mulai panik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano _Alice _yang mengalun indah. Aku mengikuti suara itu. Langkahku terhenti di depan pintu tua berdebu. Aku mengintip ke dalam.

Mataku terbelalak. "Wah… Orang itu... Bagaimana mungkin ia bermain sebagus itu?"

Aku masuk ke dalam. Ruangan ini benar-benar penuh debu, dindingnya nyaris berlumut saking tuanya. Di dalamnya pun hanya ada piano dan biola. Tidak seperti ruang musik dalam khayalanku. Aku menghampiri anak laki-laki yang bermain piano itu. Ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku tidak bisa bermain kalau ada yang pengganggu."

"Ah, apa aku mengganggumu? Aku hanya kagum dengan permainanmu."

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau junior ya? Baru jadi junior sudah berani membolos, cih."

"Jadi kau senpai? Maaf, aku..."

"Duduklah."

Detakan nadiku seperti terhenti. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Duduklah, bermain bersamaku."

Aku mengikuti permintaannya. Kami bermain bersama, menghabiskan seluruh sisa jam pelajaran di ruang musik ini. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, seperti keajaiban.

"_Ayah, apa dia pangeran untukku? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya bahkan saat kami pertama bertemu? Sepertinya aku bukan hanya menyukai permainannya, aku menyukainya."_

* * *

><p>"Yaah hujan." Tanganku menengadah, berharap hujan cepat berhenti agar aku bisa cepat pulang. "Karena main piano, aku lupa waktu."<p>

"Kau menyesal bermain piano bersamaku hari ini?"

Aku terkejut, kemudian menoleh. "Se-senpai?"

"Tidak bawa payung?"

"Ha? Iya. Aku membawa sepeda."

"Tinggalkan sepedamu untuk malam ini, hujan tidak akan berhenti secepat itu." Senpai menyerahkan payungnya. "Ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja payung, bawa olehmu saja. Aku sedang ingin hujan-hujanan." Laki-laki itu berlari di tengah hujan.

"Senpaaaai…. Jika aku akan mengembalikan payung ini, bagaimana aku menemukanmu?"

"Carilah ke kelas 3-5, namaku Jack."

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p>Terima kasih telah membaca. Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan. –znc-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Claire's POV**

29 Juli 1982.

Hari ini entah mengapa langkahku terasa ringan. Tangan kananku menggengam erat payung pinjaman Jack kemarin dan berencana mengembalikannya hari ini.

Aku menyusuri lorong dengan mata menengadah mencari ruang kelas tempat Jack berada. Payung bening ini seperti jembatan untukku mengenalinya lebih jauh. Ya, aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

"3-3… 3-4… Ah, itu dia kelas senp…"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna merah muda berdiri di hadapan Jack. Aku menunggunya selesai bicara dengan gadis itu.

Mereka berbicara cukup lama seperti dua manusia yang ditakdirkan mengenal sejak lahir. Aku menunggu hampir satu jam. Entah mengapa dadaku sedikit sesak.

"_Ah.. mungkin aku terlalu lama berdiri."_

Akhirnya mereka selesai dengan obrolannya. Jack melihatku dan menghampiriku. Gadis anggun itu mengikutinya.

"Kau… mau mengembalikan payung?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Lidahku seperti tertelan tumpukan jerami. Payung itu kuserahkan lalu segera pergi. Jack menahan tanganku.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku terdiam. Lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita bermain piano lagi di ruang musik saat kelas berakhir. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan."

"Jack, bukankah kita mau pergi ke puncak gunung hari ini?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu memeluk lengan Jack dengan manja.

"Maaf Popuri… Aku ada janji dengan Claire."

"_Darimana ia tau namaku?"_

Beberapa minggu terakhir Jack selalu berada di sisiku. Ia juga memperkenalkan Popuri, sahabatnya sejak kecil, kepadaku. Meski aku menyadari bahwa sepertinya Popuri menyukai Jack dan ia juga membenciku. Tapi aku menikmati hari-hariku bersama Jack. Ia selalu melindungiku. Rasanya baru pertama kali aku merasakannya.

"_Ayah, apa ini cinta? Pernahkah ayah merasakan hal ini?"_

* * *

><p>Lumina membalik lembar buku harian ibunya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

26 November 1982.

Hari ini tidak begitu baik. Aku mengunjungi klinik dan mendapati kabar buruk. Dokter memberitahuku bahwa aku terkena kanker. Aku harus mengalami sesuatu yang selalu kutakutkan dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengandung pelita manis dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak akan menjadi gadis sempurna. Dokter memintaku menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim. Impianku seakan kabur. Aku menceritakan masalahku pada Jack. Tetapi ia seperti menghindariku. Menurutku itu keputusannya yang terbaik. Aku tidak boleh mementingkan perasaanku sendiri. Mungkin Popuri lebih pantas untuk Jack. Aku tidak lebih dari seekor gurita tanpa tinta.

TUKK!

Jendela kamarku seperti terkena lemparan sesuatu. Aku membukanya lalu melihat keluar.

"Senpai?"

"Turun ke bawah! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Aku menemui Jack. "Mengapa senp…"

"Tutup matamu, ikut aku dan jangan bertanya sampai kita tiba."

Aku mengikuti permintaan Jack. Aku bisa merasakan angin menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Aroma lili seperti capung kecil yang mengitari mataku yang masih terpejam.

"Buka matamu, Claire. Kau lihat? Kita seperti bisa menyentuh langit. Puncak gunung, tempat tertinggi di daerah sini."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan takjub dengan pemandangan saat itu.

"Lihat di sebelah sana!"

"Itu… 'bunga kebahagiaan'?

"Ya, sangat langka dalam peradaban. Hanya saat tertentu kita bisa melihatnya." Jack melilitkan syalnya pada leherku. Salju mulai turun.

Jack membalikkan kedua pundakku. Memaksaku menatap matanya. "Claire, jadilah langitku. Malam atau siang, mendung atau cerah, jadilah langitku! Bermain piano bersamaku selamanya! Menikahlah denganku saat kita lulus sekolah. Aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama."

Aku terenyak. "Bukankah senpai menghindariku karena aku sakit parah?"

"Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk memahami keadaanmu. Kau harus sembuh. Aku tidak peduli dengan ketidaksempurnaanmu. Ketidaksempurnaanmu adalah yang kusuka. Meskipun tidak biru, langit tetap langit."

Aku mengangguk gembira.

"_Ayah… hal ini seperti mimpi. Aku ingin menjalani operasi itu, ayah. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin bersama pria ini menjalani hidup dengan bahagia. Bolehkah aku sedikit egois?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Lumina sedikit tercengang setelah membaca beberapa halaman dari buku diary ibunya itu. Ia melipat halaman terakhir yang dibacanya dan berencana menyelesaikannya agar ia mengetahui alasan ibunya bunuh diri.

22 Juli 2012.

Lumina memakai dasi sekolahnya. Jas seragam yang dikenakannya saat ini tidak serapi saat ibunya masih hidup. Ia mengunci pintu dan berniat melangkah menuju sekolahnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Gray?"

"Ya, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Gray mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Membuat Lumina mau tidak mau harus berpegangan padanya.

"Gray… Pelankan sedikiiiiiit." Suara Lumina seakan meluruh bersama angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Apaaaa? Aku tidak mendengarmuuu. Hahaha."

Lumina memejamkan matanya karena takutnya.

"Gadis bodoh. Ini menyenangkan. Buka matamu dan lihat keatas." Kata Gray dengan suara bergetar terbawa angin.

Lumina mengikuti perkataan Gray.

Dedaunan berjatuhan seperti tidak tahan dengan gravitasi. Angin membuatnya berayun indah sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Lumina mulai menikmati keadaan ini.

DUK! Kepala Lumina terantuk pada punggung Gray.

"Aw… Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Lumina menggerutu.

"Tidak… Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu." Gray menoleh ke arah Lumina. "Aku sepertinya menyukaimu."

(To be continued)


End file.
